Pendragon: The Eye of All
by BroSisStories
Summary: A thirteen year-old girl named Atas is stuck in Third Earth after being captured by DADOs. But, something is wrong with the future. Everyone knows that the Romans, Greeks, and Egyptians exist! Also contains the world of Kane Chronicles. I own nothing except Atas, so don't ask.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Pendragon: Blood of the Immortals. Involves the worlds of Pendragon, Percy Jackson, and Kane Chronicles.**

**Please Remember to review and have a wonderful Easter (or whatever you do) this year!**

**I've made some changes to Third Earth, which you will find out soon enough! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Dear Ramses, or whomever may of received this. I'm not sure if you remember this or not, so here's a quick description of what happened to me before I met you.

I'm a demigod, undetermined last time I saw you, but for the sake of this, I'm going to say that I still am. I went to Camp Half Blood, until my "terrorist" cousin showed up with his friends. A small group of robots came, and injected my cousin - Pendragon - and myself with a green something. After that, we couldn't find my brother, John, or Pendragon's friend Spader. Then, I met my dead uncle Press at a weird Medieval planet called Denduron. I went to see Patrick, this weird guy from my future - your present - to see if he could come up with a solution to where this weird demon named Saint Dane stuffed my brother. Then, Pendragon's girlfriend and myself went to get a cookie at the library, and got captured by a bunch of idiots. That's where I last led off, right?

Okay, well, that was two years ago. I'm currently in a place called First Earth, or the year 1938. It's interesting writing this to you after knowing you for two years…

I'm currently in a taxi, writing this down. Everything past this point was written when I had the chance. You disappeared a while ago with everyone else, and I have no clue what to expect. I just hope the heart pendant may remind you of something.

**That paper changes to the blue paper of Third Earth.**

Well, soon afterwards of finishing the journal, I had a long debate with myself about who to send it to.

It went a little like this:

"Maybe I should send it to Patrick?"

"No, you idiot! They would have guys all over him!"

"Pendragon, then?"

"I think they take away rings in Maximum Security Prison…"

"How about Press then?"

"Umm… where do I send it?"

"No clue… Mark and Courtney then?"

"Sounds good with me!"

I then set down the ring Patrick gave me when I was being dragged away onto the floor and yelled out "Second Earth?" and the ring began to glow.

You know that blinding white light you hear about when people die? Multiply that by twelve, and you'd get what that ring gave off! I'm serious. I'm surprised I'm not blind.

I quickly rolled up the sheets of paper, and threw them down the hole of infinity. I think it's basically Tartarus, but this one carries messages, not Titans.

I sat back down and sighed, so desperately wanting to jump into that small little hole, knowing it was impossible. Who made that hole so _small_?!

Well, a few days pass, and I constantly open that small little portal, just to stare at it's white-y emptiness. Yeah, it was a lonely few weeks in that small little hut in the middle of the desert.

Well, one day when I was watching that small little portal close, a bunch of those goons came in again. This time, unlike the time they dropped off the papers I wrote my last journal with, they all looked exactly the same, and all looked just like Pendragon's best friend Mark Dimond.

I quickly grab the ring off the floor, knowing that if they got too close to it they'll just pick it up and destroy it like they nearly did with my watch.

Apparently, these ones were smarter than the ones who drop off my food once a day. They walked right up to me, and hefted me right above one of their shoulders, like Shrek did with Fiona in the first movie.

I kicked and screamed, trying to fight out of the robot's grasp, but they just held on tighter. After a few minutes or so, I realized it was futile.

They walked for hours on end to what seemed like nowhere in particular. They finally stop at a crowd of tourists, all snapping shots at a set of giant pyramids. We managed to walk around aimlessly to the Pyramids of Giza.

"Oh my gods! It's the demigod from the news!" someone screamed, catching all the attention of everyone in the crowd. Everyone turns around to see me, my terrified face, and my filthy clothes.

_Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap_. Camera lights flashing in my face. Now I officially know what it's like to be famous!

The robots manage to push through the crowd, and managing not to kill anyone in the process. I try screaming, but no one can hear me.

_Fwoosh!_

I struggle to look behind me, to see what that was, but failed. The crowd goes dead silent.

"I'm an innocent little girl! What you guys take as a criminal is just a poor girl! I just want to go back to my family!" I scream-cry. Everyone stares at me, unable to comprehend what I just stated.

"Your family of demigods, you traitor!" one man yells at me, throwing a rock at me. Thankfully, it hits one of the robot people, and not me.

Before I could respond to that, the robots walk _inside_ the pyramid, closing it behind us. I stare at the wall of brownish rock, cut off of trying to make a response.

We walk through a series of small hallways, sometimes being pushed instead of carried. Finally we reach a grand stair way that goes down into a city. Sweet….? It's definitely new compared to everything else here.

People spoke in multiple different languages, conversing with each other like it was nothing. It was marvelous! I concentrated on one little girl in a white dress talking to someone whom I assume to be her mother. She was bouncing up and down with excitement, making me smile for the first time in what felt like forever.

We stepped into the city, and everyone went on like there was nothing wrong with a thirteen year old girl being carried by a group of robots through their underground city. The only time they took notice was when I started screaming and kicking again, which they just got out of the way and murmured something in whatever language they where speaking.

"Will someone shut that thing up?" a man yelled in plain English. I did in fact shut up, just so that I could glare daggers at him in a way that only a long standing undetermined kid can do.

"I'M JUST AS HUMAN AS YOU, YOU SON OF A-" I yelled at the guy before a robot covered my hand. I licked it several times but he did not relent. Normally works on humans. Wait… he's a robot… _damn it…_

A man with icy blue eyes walked up to me, anger flashing in those horrid eyes. My limbs go numb the second I see him, wanting to run. It currently must be that demon my cousin, Pendragon, wrote about in his journals. Saint Dane.

This design was a nice one, actually. He had short black hair, just enough that it wasn't obvious, but long enough not to be military. He a plain shirt and a pair of Gap jeans. They still had the Gap in this time? He wore those weird donuts just like myself, but his were bright and shiny, while mine were covered in dust and sand.

"What's an anachronism like yourself doing here in the First Nome?" the man asked. It was that guy I called half human!

"I'm sorry, there's multiple little lawn gnomes?" I spat into his face, the robots having stopped.

"Ha ha, very funny. You won't want to make remarks like that in front of the pharaoh."

"Pharaoh? This isn't Ancient Egypt, SD."

The robot covered my mouth again, and kept walking towards a majestic building that seemed to go on forever from where I was being held. I didn't even notice at first when Saint Dane began to chuckle.

We entered the building and I gasped. It was the size of several football fields, with a magnificent red velvet rug. I looked at the swirling hieroglyphics that I recognize from sixth grade. The walls were a swirl of different colors.

I couldn't comprehend anything at that point. Not even the fact that the robots had left. The only thing I could comprehend was the room itself, and the ant of a man down the hall.

I walked down the room, trying not to fall. Saint Dane quickly went past me, acting like I was dirt upon the floor. I stared at everything that came along my way.

Someone I didn't recognize said something in a weird language that I think is dead. I turned to the far end of the hall, and tried not to laugh. In a skirt, wearing eye liner, was a guy around my age, sitting on a throne. He didn't wear a shirt or shoes.

Just.

A.

Skirt.

Oh, and I think he was surrounded by normal people. I don't know… too focused on the fact he was wearing a skirt.

"Oh my gods, man! Put on some pants!" I scream at him, laughing the entire time.

Saint Dane face palmed himself at that statement. Then he (the pharaoh) just chuckled, obviously having heard that before. I looked at the walls and realized that there were speakers or something, explaining why I could here him so clearly considering the distance.

I managed to get a little closer so that I could see his face in a few minutes. What, that hall is several football fields long!

"_Med-wah_!" he yelled, pointing at me. A girl gossiped next to him in that exact same language, which I could suddenly understand.

"-Then she said 'Whaaaaat?'" said a woman I didn't notice before.

"I-I-I can understand you?" I choke, scratching my head.

"You act like you've never seen a Med-wah spell before, kid," another woman said, crossing her arms. She wore a beautiful white dress, which made me feel again like dirt. My shirt was covered in dirt, along with my pants.

"Med-what?" I asked, crossing my own arms, getting all in her face.

"Med-wha, you idiot."

"Sorry, but never heard of a wha before… it's short for what, right?" I sassed, smiling.

"Don't you sass me, missy," she said, getting in my face.

"LADIES!" the skirt guy yelled, finally catching my attention.

**The paper changes back to what it started out as at this point.**

Okay… this is gonna be kind of awkward if you don't remember. But you were _really_ cute in that skirt!

You had spikey black hair, which surprised me. You were really cute, too. Can't stress how cute you are! You were my dream guy before that point, and now I had a face to match it!

**Paper changes back to the blue paper of Third Earth.**

"H-h-hi," I blushed, twirling my tangled mess of a hair. Did I mention that he was _thirteen_ just like I was back then? Cause he is my age!

"So, you're the demigod I heard so much about?" he asked, leaning back a bit onto his throne.

"What cha heard about me, then?" I asked, tapping my foot slightly.

"Let's see… you have a sister, you're friends with a librarian, you hate my Chief Lector, you had a pair of swords, and your watch transformed your clothes into armor."

"Actually, I had a total of seventy hidden weapons besides those two swords…" I said, rubbing my arm.

"Where'd you get all that Celestial Bronze?" he laughed, crossing his arms with a smile.

"Imperial Gold, actually… and Athena gave it to me when she claimed my brother," I smiled, holding back my tears when I mention John.

"Fantastic! We can talk about this later over dinner. In the mean time, you'll be held in a lovely little spot here at the First," he said, sitting up.

"Shall I, sir?" Saint Dane asked, standing next to the pharaoh.

"Of course, Richard."

Saint Dane, or Richard, or whatever, faced me, and pointed a creepy boomerang at me. "_Tas_!" he yelled, a bright blue hieroglyphic that matched his eyes appeared in front of him.

A series of pink ribbons came flying from Saint Dane's belt, and quickly came at me, tying me up. I fell to the ground, struggling. Saint Dane picked me up and hefted him over his shoulder. He then took me to a weird little cell after about thirty minutes of walking around the city.

"Where is he?" I ask the demon, glaring at him, doing my best to ignore his eyes.

"Where's who?" he asked, putting me down onto the floor.

"John."

Saint Dane never answers. He just leaves.

**Hey guys! What do you think so far? Please review! It makes me happy to know people care about stuff like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all you people! I was majorly depressed that no one was reading my story, but then I got a comment from someone! Thank you person!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

As I fell asleep in my little cell tied up like a mummy addicted to Barbie, my mind drifted off to another place, maybe another time. What I saw gave me a little hope, but not much. What can I say, when you're tied up from head to toe like a mummy you rolled all over pink paint, you sort of feel that way.

My vision was swirly, with a slight touch of fog. My dream self rolled her - my? - eyes. Out of the corner of _whatever_ I started to see something.

Everything slowly began to come into my vision. I was in a graveyard, an angel that covered her eyes right behind me. It scared me to death, especially since Mark got me into Doctor Who right before I came here. Well, when I was being scared to death, I found out that I was standing on a gravestone, and screaming your head off does not agree with not having a crumb of balance.

As I rubbed my arm I began to stand, taking in everything as best as I could (with doing my best not to blink). The only thing that stood out besides the weeping angel was a shadowy figure underneath a tree.

"Hello…?" I asked, tip toeing towards the tree, constantly looking back at the statue to make sure it wasn't going to snap my neck or send me back to my ti- wait, does it send people back several millennium?

"Oh!" the shadowy figure exclaimed, running over to meet me. It took off it's hood to reveal the skirt guy from earlier! He extended a hand warmly to me.

"Name's Ramses Stone, we meet earlier."

I groaned, folding my arms. I walked over to the weeping angel and sat at it's feet, having by now happily decided that it was not going to kill me.

"What do you want, Ramses?" I complained, messing with my glasses.

"Listen, you're going to wake up in a meeting. Your _ba_ will be in my body. Everything is going to be explained later. Understand?"

I stared blankly at him, confused at what he meant.

"I'm not a sheep," I grumbled, wondering why he would consider why I would ba.

Ramses face palmed himself. "You don't know a thing about Egyptian magic, do you?"

"That's not true!" I quickly remarked. "I know it's from Egypt."

He shook his head in disappointment. "Just don't say anything, okay?"

Suddenly, the graveyard began to disappear along with Ramses. At least I wouldn't have to hear his yapping anymore. For a second, I just stood there in darkness, until things started to come to.

The first thing that came into my vision was a table like they would have at police stations for interrogations. Then, chairs, flooring, a ceiling, and a glass wall. Yep, definitely a police station. The last things to come in were a group of about 5 people sitting around the table and the other walls.

A blond girl about eighteen, maybe nineteen wore a loose, orange shirt and jeans. A belt was hung around her waist carelessly, as if in a rush and didn't wish them to be on her pants. Her eyes were stormy gray, just like most of John's siblings. She seemed to be the leader of the group based on her posture, but not matter what she said at the time, I couldn't hear her.

A boy sitting next to her, around her age, shook his head. His golden locks spiraled around his head like a halo at that simple act. He wore a tight blue shirt that showed a fantastic build and jeans that were ripped along the legs. His eyes danced in the light magically, as if demanding attention. If I wasn't the only demigod in this time, I would guess he was an Aphrodite kid.

A young girl around the age of seven was practically bouncing off the walls, most likely having been given caffeine. Her black pigtails appeared to be doing gymnastics the way they were flipping around. She had startling blue eyes, wide eyed as with her smile. She wore the cutest little skirt and shirt. The shirt was one of those graphic t's that said "Zap!" with a picture of lightning. The first girl came over to her and began to tickle her, making the little girl laugh uncontrollably, the first thing for me to hear.

There was one other guy in the room that I didn't recognize. His age was about fifteen, and he looked exactly like the stereotype for any emo boy. He wore all black, his shirt showing a skull, but just barely visible under his black hoodie. Black combat boots were kicked up upon the table with a loud clang.

The last one? It took all my courage not to cry on the spot right then and there. Not only was he alive, but I knew where he was now.

"J-john…" I said before slowly covering my mouth to hide a smile. He's grown some, his blond hair most likely not been cut in months. I ran up to him and hugged him, surprising him.

"Rahm, since when were you the emotional type after naps?" John asked, peeling me off him.

"Ramses never hugs _me_ after his naps…" the seven year-old grumbled as she folded her arms.

The blond girl leader quickly grabbed the girl's shoulders gently and said "John, Han, Ramses is currently in that demigod from the news's body trying to get her out. It went both ways."

"There's a demigod on the news?!" John quickly asked, rushing to a remote that suddenly appeared in my vision. Guess I'm still loading. He quickly turned a TV on in the upper corner across from me, then turned it to the news.

"-yet to be revealed about the state of the demigod. Here's a recent picture of her for you." The news reporter said sweetly. A close up image of me being dragged away from the library came up along side an image of me yelling out my statement in front of the pyramids.

"That can't be her!" John yelled as tears streamed down his face. He threw the remote at the wall, but it just bounced off and crashed to the floor. He sat down in the corner facing the TV, staring at it uncertainly, his knees up to his chest.

"John…" I said, sitting down next to him, putting my arm around his shoulder. "You can ask me any question, and I'll answer them just like the old Sam would. Promise."

He looked up, snot running from his nose like a river. "Why are you here?"

I smiled. "I came looking for you, bubba," I said, using our dad's old nickname for him. "Our cousin's fiancée brought me to NYC, asked for a cookie, didn't have my idiotic ID, and ended up getting sent to Egypt."

John scoffed, a small smile appearing on his face for a second. "What is my armor like, Sammy?"

"A samurai's, obviously. How could I forget? If it wasn't for your block-head watch here, you would never get it on and off." I tapped his watch.

"If you could, where would you want to visit for a week?" he asked, wiping away the snot with his sleeve.

"Europe with my girl scout troop. Sadly, you got kidnapped before they left, and I ended up having a coma."

"A coma? Really?" John asked, surprised.

"Until Halloween. Exactly Halloween."

John hugged me for a second, obviously believing me.

"Let me introduce you to the gang," John said as he got up and helped me up. He began to introduce everyone by name, something that I would struggle with.

"The woman in charge is my sis Clever," the girl I thought was in charge. "Her boyfriend here is Rupin, son of Venus." the guy with the bouncy blond curls. "Our honorary emo guy is Spike, son of Hades." the guy with the black… everything. "And this," he said as he hugged the seven year-old girl, "is the baby of the group, Hannah, daughter of Jupiter."

"I'm assuming that you already met Ramses, huh?" Clever half asked, her arms folded naturally against her chest.

"He kinda tied me up like a mummy addicted to Barbie…" I blushed, rubbing my arm.

"He should be here any minute now," Spike said as he got up from his seat. He unsheathed his black sword and gripped it, facing a door. Everyone else began to unsheathe weapons, including John, who explained that his armor would be too loud in this situation.

One second I was standing next to John, preparing to go into battle. The next, I was standing in a hall in front of a door, back into my normal body. I quickly pressed my watch and opened the door to reveal everyone, including little Hannah, prepared to fight their way out.

"Come on, bubba, I don't got all day," I laughed as I held open the door as the six ran past me. I closed the door silently and ran up to them, prepared to unsheathe any of my own weapons.

"DADOs are comin this way, Rahm," Clever said as she looked down at the inside of her shield. What I saw was a tracking device with six blue dots standing still with one in the center, while about thirty red dots were coming right at us from the top of the shield.

"How many?" he asked, looking at her shield as well.

"Bout thirty. Nothin we can't handle, right?" she asked sarcastically.

"What should we give 'em this time? Grave ala mode? Zippy Zappy? Eggs with Toast? The Dynamically Clever Plan? Samurai? The Charmer? Or the newbie?" Spike asked the group.

"Give my sister a chance, Spike! You'll be amazed, trust me." John hugged me before pushing the button on his watch to reveal the armor.

I stepped forward and imagined the day the _Argo II_ left camp and my brother was taken away from me for a good half a year. My blood began to boil as the DADOs rounded a corner to reveal that they looked exactly like the ones who took John away from me.

Unsheathing my blades, I danced across the battlefield as if I were a ballerina, and with each slash I had just completed a move that the audience before me loved. Oil dripped across my blade as I stabbed one in the chest as another tried ripping me off the now lifeless robot. Instead of rebelling, I went along with it, much to the robot's surprise, causing him to fall backwards and land on his butt, giving me a grand opportunity to flip over him and slash him in half at the same time. Within seconds the once empty hall was littered with the oil-soaked limbs of the now dysfunctional robots.

I smiled up at the group, breathing hard from the sudden burst of energy. Rupin whistled, the only sound I heard him make the entire time I've known him. Ramses kicked a head of a DADO away from him, chuckling.

"Sam, is that normal?" John asked me as we walked down the hall away from the carnage I had caused.

"The killing of the robots? Yeah, considering they looked exactly like the ones who took you away." I flipped my sword expertly and caught it behind my back, the blade facing the ceiling.

"No, your eyes… they're green. Not blue."

Rupin offered me a mirror he had on hand to look at my eyes. When I saw it, I nearly dropped it from shock. My eyes were indeed green, just like before I went into that coma. "Yeah, since you left… It's no biggie, actually…" I lied, hoping not to cause an uproar from him.

He just sighed and kept walking, his katana in hand. I sheathed my weapons and began to play thumb-war with myself. The only sound was the occasional _beep_ from Clever's shield. Then, rapidly like gun shots, the _beeps_ turned from occasional to OHMYGODSPLEASETURNITOFFALREADY! level.

"DADOs are everywhere. We need to run _now_!" Clever yelled at us, urgency in her voice.

**Likey? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ramses! Where's the nearest place that you can make a portal?" Clever asked, obviously already forming a plan on how to defeat the robots.

"The destination we were heading, smarts!" Ramses grumbled.

Clever muttered a curse in Ancient Greek under her breath, obviously hoping that there was one a little closer. "Do you think we can take 'em?"

"How many are there?" Hannah asked, looking over Clever's shoulder.

Clever looked at her shield for a second as we kept sprinting down the hall. "Hundreds, maybe. The dots are too close to tell."

"With Sam here, we can take 'em!" John smiled, breathing hard.

"DADOs are coming up, guys!" Clever barked, putting Hannah on the floor. Everyone quickly drew their weapons, determination in their eyes.

"Most seem to be blocking our way, so we should give 'em the whole deal. Hannah, you get the far right, yell at someone if you need help. Spike, you get the forwards. Sam, can you jump into the middle of 'em and start destroying them from in there?" A brief nod was my response, unsheathing my swords. "John, you get far left with Rupin. Seems like there's more over there blocking something, find out what. Ramses, hold up the ones behind us. I'll try to help the newbie here." She jabbed a thumb at me at the word "newbie" making me feel sort of helpless in their eyes.

"Let's roll!" Spike cheered before running down the hall, his black obsidian sword glistening in the dim lights. John quickly hugged me before running off with Rupin to the far left. Hannah skipped, holding a sword that seemed too large for her but handled it rather well, off to the far right, where she began electrocuting the robots with glee. Ramses ran off behind us, to do whatever he does. Clever and myself began sprinting towards the front right on.

I jumped on top of a DADO's head, slashing it's metallic skull in half once I was on the next, repeating until I decided to head to the floor. I had lost sight of Clever a little while back, but I was doing just fine all on my own. The robots seemed attracted to me, and tried to grab me, but I slashed their chests open before they could, making them collapse to become road blocks for the next one. The battle raged on for minutes, some people moving from the positions to help others every so often. No one once moved to help me, but I moved to help them.

Spike slashed the last robot, all of us breathing hard after a hard battle that we won with only minor scratches. We all headed to the left, were Ramses face palmed himself when he saw what was there.

"Let's just use the thing, okay?" Hannah said with a tone of happiness in her voice. As Ramses began mumbling something before a hieroglyphic appeared in midair, Clever looked down at her shield as cursed once again.

"Hurry up, will ya? They got through your barrier and are heading this way!" She yelled, looking from Ramses back to her shield constantly. He grumbled a few things before a wormhole made of sand appeared next to the small obelisk. Everyone went inside, John holding my hand as we jumped in.

"This isn't my preferred method of going from place to place…" I joked as we popped up in a destroyed mansion.

"This is quicker than any other way I know, sis," John said as he punched my forearm playfully. He walked up to a half of a couch and sat down on it, putting his feet up onto a makeshift coffee table.

"Welcome to the 21st, Sam!" Hannah cheered with a smile, hugging my waist.

"Where on Earth are we?" I asked no one unparticular.

"Brooklyn. Just a few miles away from the old camp," Spike said as he grabbed a coke out of an ancient fridge on it's side.

I smiled, pressing the button on my watch to revert to my destroyed clothing. I looked even worse than the mansion. "Pendragon's friend Patrick works at the library here in New York. He'll be excited to hear that we're safe."

John gave me his "what?" face, "But- Pendragon doesn't even live anywhere near here!"

"You haven't told them?" I mouthed, hoping that he understood what I mouthed. He just shook his head.

"Haven't told us what?" Ramses asked. Carp, he's a lip reader.

"That we actually grew up in Asia," I thought up quickly. It was the truth, of course. "Pendragon's a guy we met a few months ago."

"So, you want me to go and tell this Patrick guy we're safe so he can tell Pendragon?" John asked in his annoyed voice.

"I can contact Pendragon's girlfriend right now, but it's kinda complicated on how to operate it fully," I said as I twisted my ring around my finger.

"You're not contacting anyone," Clever stated, her arms crossed across her chest. She stared me down, looking for anyway that I could contact someone on me.

"Fine," I grumbled, heading over to the fridge to get a coke. I popped the top open and sat down on the couch next to John.

"Keep an eye on those two, will ya?" Clever whispered to Spike. "We can't trust 'em."

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As I lay in my rugged bed back at the 21st, I began dreaming. The dream was actually funny, considering everything.

You see, it wasn't really my dream, it was someone else's. Pendragon, my cousin from Second Earth, was in a dress, in jail.

"Courtney!" he yelled out, banging on the bars, which turned into spaghetti as he pounded on it. He ran down the hall towards me, somehow getting a gun that shoots marshmallows along the way. He shot the guards, then randomly appeared in front of Mark's mansion.

"Courtney! I'm out of jail! We can travel through Halla together!" he yelled at the house. Instantly, his girlfriend came running out and gave him a hug. Then, we were all floating through time and space through the flume. By all, I mean Courtney, Pendragon, myself, and Spike.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" I whispered to the guy behind me.

"Doing what Cleve asked me to do. Keep an eye on you, make sure you don't contact anyone,"

"Ohh… kay… well, I didn't ask to be here, it just _happened_." I grumbled, feeling the walls with my fingers as we passed by them with ease.

"Oh Bobby, where should we go after First Earth?" Courtney asked her boyfriend as she hugged him tightly.

"Maybe find Atas and her brother?" he asked, making me stare at him blankly. Even in his dreams, he's still looking for me. I smiled, covering it up with my hand.

"Why are you in this person's dream? Don't worry, he can't hear us."

"Because he was really close to be back home…" I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

The shadow-like person that Spike was smiled with amusement. "Who is he, then?"

I sighed deeply. "His name's Bobby Pendragon, and I met him around Camp Half Blood. John got kidnapped, I got injected with whatever, went into a coma, and my dad didn't even _want_ to see me!" Tears began appearing in my eyes once again. This time, over my dad, not John. "And he," I pointed straight at Pendragon. "he was the only one who stayed with me those four months I was in that coma. He refused to tell _anyone _a thing about what happened while he was missing for four or so years!"

Spike whistled after all that I said. "Listen, Sam, I may not be a Hypnos kid, but I can tell that he didn't make up whatever this place is just to make it up. How much of this dream is true?"

"Are you going to press me for every detail about this goof?" I asked him as we began to leave the flume, the music overtaking us.

He nodded briefly, as all of a sudden we appeared in a beautiful ballroom with a jazz band playing Green Day music. Everyone danced as if they were on _Dancing With the Stars_. Spike popped a shrimp from a shrimp cocktail into his mouth from a table behind me that he was sitting at.

"Don't know where we are, though. I've only been to Earth and a weird place known as Denduron." Sitting down next to him to see everyone dancing, I sighed.

He kicked up his feet onto the table, grabbing a Chinese take-out box filled with French fries and started popping them in his mouth. "Oh my gods, these are like the best fries I've ever had!"

I stole one of his fries to his protest and popped it into my mouth. "What, never had Garden Poultry before? They taste exactly the same!"

We kept eating the fries for a few minutes, savoring every bite. Whenever Spike would try to ask a question, I'd throw a fry at his face.

Five minutes or so of Pendragon talking to Courtney about their new plan to get everyone back together while they danced, the worst thing ever happened. Guess who decided to show up?

Saint Dane.

He walked into the ballroom, clapping slowly like a stereotypical movie villain from those old movies. He was wearing a black suit, a black tie to match. Three men followed him, all wearing similar suits. They were like identical triplets, those men.

"Hmm… guess this guy views DADOs as villains, huh?" Spike asked, looking at the crowd that was slowly backing up so that there was a path between the demon and Pendragon.

"Well, if it isn't the little hero himself!" Saint Dane said sarcastically. Courtney stood strong behind Pendragon, her caramel hair covering her left eye. Pendragon's arms were crossed in front of his arms, glaring down his enemy.

"What are you doing here, Saint Dane?" he practically growled.

"I came here to give you a message," he sneered, staring at me as he said it. I gulped as he said "message," my eyes searching for any exit out of this dream.

"Well, what is it, then?" Pendragon asked, stepping closer to the man he supposedly killed before we met all those months ago at camp.

"There's no way you can win this war. Not unless you do the unimaginable."

With that, the demon that's the cause of most of our grief disappeared into a cloud of smoke, fading into the night.

"Spike, can we discuss what just happened when we wake up?" I asked the son of Hades. He nodded in response.

Mumbling something under his breath, the dream began to turn foggy. Eventually, I woke up in the torn apart room that they stuffed me into for the night.

I opened the shades that separate my room from the balcony to reveal it was around nine in the morning. I stepped out onto the balcony to enjoy the luscious spring morning here in New York, 5012.

Gods, that was a weird part to write. Guess this is becoming my life, huh?

**Hey guys! Please review! Or, leave a suggestion on a way to kill a five year-old Wall-e tissue box that stalks me all around the world!**

**Losing my muse, might not update for a few months, don't exactly have a plan for this anymore. Had one, but I didn't like the route.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize to anyone who actually like this story, and the rare people who dare said so. It's just that I'm no longer enjoy this story as I used to.**

**I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to quit this story. If I get enough complaints, I might bring it back up, but if I don't, I don't think it'll resurface.**

**Sorry to all those who really wish this to continue. **


End file.
